


a floating ocean

by axyeri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Eremin Week 2021, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axyeri/pseuds/axyeri
Summary: Eremin Week 2021, Day 6: ShirtlessArmin had seen Eren shirtless a number of times since they got together; he was practically used to it at this point. It had even begun to not faze him as much every time the longer haired man stepped out of the shower, water dripping down his chest in ways unbefitting for Armin’s poor eyes.Okay, maybe it still fazed him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	a floating ocean

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for eremin week and somehow i published it late T__T this was smth nice to help me break out of a creative block and i’ve never posted any eremin before (despite loving them wholeheartedly) so yeah! also, the title is from shock, the s4 ed of aot!

Armin had seen Eren shirtless a number of times since they got together; he was practically used to it at this point. It had even begun to not faze him as much every time the longer haired man stepped out of the shower, water dripping down his chest in ways unbefitting for Armin’s poor eyes.

Okay, maybe it still fazed him.

Their shared apartment was currently occupied by the shorter half of the pair, Eren having gone out to visit his half-brother who was in town for the weekend. Armin still wasn’t quite sure he understood the depth of their weird brotherhood, but he was content just listening to Eren talk about his familial escapades regardless. For the time being though, he was alone, and there were plenty of things to do.

For starters, Armin surmised he’d probably have to deal with their ever growing pile of dirty clothes in the corner of their shared room. He hadn’t meant for it to get that large, really, but as he made his way to the bedroom he realized it was most likely due to their numerous … _endeavors_ together.

Blushing absently, Armin placed a hand on the already open door, pushing it back and stepping into the dimly lit room. Their apartment was relatively big in comparison to their friends’ considering Armin’s excessive need to cover the night shift at his new job. It truly wasn’t his fault that Annie was constantly asking him to take over for her due to various different reasons each night.

The extra money had come in handy though; their apartment had been a shock to both of them when they rented the place. Eren had been suggesting moving in for a while at that point, but Armin hadn’t realized how beneficial it had really been for them. 

The pros were numerous, but most importantly, Armin got to wake up to Eren’s sleeping (half naked) form everyday and that was enough for him. 

A smile came to his face as he thought about it, and he stretched upwards, releasing a groan. “Well,” he verbalized, “time to get to work!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


There was … a lot of work.

It had been noon when Armin had taken on the job of cleaning up, and as he collapsed onto the couch, his eyes caught sight of the clock’s blaring red numbers that read “4:55 PM.” 

“What the hell,” he muttered, voice muffled as his face was half squished on the pillow he’d fallen onto. He’d cleaned way outside of what he originally meant to do, leaving him with an ache in his bones that made him feel eighty years older.

The pile of dirty clothes had come first, but he had an inkling that he should just clean the whole room, and it had progressed from there. The windows in each room were opened and dusted, every speck found and cleaned. Armin knew he probably did more than he needed to, but he wasn’t about to leave a job half done.

Closing both of his eyes briefly, his mind drifted to Eren. He’d been gone for hours (Armin hadn’t counted; how could he have?) and Armin was starting to worry. He’d usually call and tell the blonde that he would be late, but Armin’s phone hung heavy in his hand, no familiar ringtone within earshot.

Before he could let himself fall asleep, Armin pushed off the couch with tired arms, shaking his head a bit to rid himself of the fatigue. He didn’t have any plans for the day, but evening was approaching soon, and he figured he’d give himself the opportunity to laze around later. For now, the shower’s hot water was calling his aching body.

Thanks to his earlier cleaning, navigating through the previously messy bathroom was easy. It was a quick shower, and Armin found himself thankful he took one at all due to the subsiding ache in his bones. The warm water felt like a hug, and he couldn’t have felt more grateful.

Maybe he was a little too grateful, as he didn’t hear the familiar click of the lock on the front door.

Stepping out of the shower, Armin grabbed a nearby towel, drying himself off a bit before wrapping it around his waist. He could already feel himself relax much more, the warmth seeping through him quietly. Maybe he’d find the time to pull out some of that expensive cologne Eren bought the other day.

Exiting the bathroom to hunt for clothes, Armin heard the doorknob to the bedroom (which was attached to their bathroom by default) open swiftly. Armin, half naked with only a towel covering his lower body, swiveled his head to meet Eren, the latter looking down at his phone.

“Hey, long day. Could you toss me the—” 

Eren’s voice stopped immediately as he looked up at Armin’s shirtless figure. He wasn’t as built as the brunette, but his lean physique made Eren’s jaw drop slightly. The outline of his abdominal muscles and the movement of his shoulders didn’t escape Eren as Armin moved his arms back and forth in embarrassment.

“Wait! Wait, let me just—could you? Um, let me change, maybe?” Armin’s voice reached an immeasurable pitch and Eren had no response, prompting the blonde to bury his head in his hands. “Please?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” Eren said, stiffly turning around and closing the door behind him slowly.

Armin breathed out a sigh of relief. They’d been dating for a long while, and they’d even seen each other in their birthday suits before, but somehow Armin still felt like a blushing idiot around the taller man. Pulling up sweats as quickly as he could, Armin cursed the violent blush rising from his neck.

Without warning, and with only pants on, Armin heard the door open again, this time with a strange sense of urgency. 

“Wait, Eren—”

In what felt like an instant, Eren’s lips met his in a heated kiss. Eyes blown wide open, Armin made a small surprised noise at the sudden pressure, but Eren held his sides with a firm grip, reassuring in the midst of all his fluttery emotions. 

Slowly, Armin felt his eyes close and he unwinded through Eren’s touch, mouths molding in tandem. Armin’s hands had a mind of their own as they reached up toward Eren’s neck, his thumb caressing the brunette’s cheek. 

It was fast paced, despite Armin’s slow movements, and Eren kissed him just as he always did. Heated, amorous, and passionate.

Suddenly, Eren pulled back from the kiss, and Armin felt himself chase his lips with a reactiveness he hadn't expected. The other hand that wasn’t on Eren’s neck was buried in his hair loosely, and Armin immediately dropped it to rest on his shoulder. Eren had a slight smirk on his face having noticed Armin’s movement, and the shirtless man really wanted nothing more than to kiss it away.

“Eren,” Armin began hesitantly, “what … what was that for?”

Eren’s hands dropped from Armin’s sides as he plopped onto the bed with a loud sigh. “I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” The teasing lilt in his voice made Armin blush even harder.

“At least warn me next time,” Armin said, laughing nervously as he moved to pull a shirt out of the open drawer he’d left earlier.

“Sure, sure. By the way,” Eren said, leaning forward from his spot on the bed, “you should go shirtless around the place more often.”

Armin coughed violently. “Sorry, what?”

“Did you clean up in here? Looks neater,” the taller man said, ignoring him altogether in favor of peering around the room.

“Eren, you—”

“Oh right, I needed a charger earlier, could you toss it?”

“Eren!”

The named man looked at him with a wide smile on his face. “Yeah?”

Armin stammered, “What do you _mean_ I should go shirtless more often?” He could hear his voice soften in pure awkwardness as he trailed off toward the end.

“Exactly what I said. Charger,” he diverted again, making grabby hands on purpose to annoy him.

Armin stared at him for a bit, eyes narrowing in faux suspicion before he went to grab the phone charger. “Fine,” he said airily.

As he turned around, a huge weight suddenly slammed into him; arms wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up in the air. He let out a cry, and could feel Eren’s chest against his (now clothed) back. “Eren! What in the world?”

“Just wanted to catch you by surprise,” he said, and Armin practically heard the grin on his face.

Eren spun him around a few times, letting Armin’s laughter ring through the apartment, before finally letting him down, only to turn Armin to face him. “I love you, you know?”

The blonde felt like he’d been hit with whiplash ten times over, staring into the eyes of the man that had entranced him ever since they were kids, and yet—

Armin beamed tenderly, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ending, it’s super lazy but i wrote this late at night and capped it there !! ＿|￣|○
> 
> follow me on twitter @megumisarc to hear me rant abt dumb things :3
> 
> (also yes i have wips i promise those chapters are in development i’m just horrible with work ethic i swear—)


End file.
